Opposite Twins
by sunflowerobi
Summary: AU. X-over with Ranma. Kagome Higurashi transferred to her twin sister's school, the 'famous' Furinkan High. More chaos than usual occurs as big battles wavered between these two totally different twin sisters. *Discontinued for the moment*
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue. I'm only going to say it once.  
  
  
Opposite Twins  
  
By Sunflowerobi  
  
Prologue  
  
  
On a sunny day at Furinkan Highschool during lunch time...  
  
"Dude, you like Kikyo Higurashi, too?!"  
  
"Yeah, of course. Too bad that arrogant Inuyasha is her boyfriend."  
  
"Uh-huh. Kikyo Higurashi is gotta be the hottest chick around."  
  
"I don't know, maybe you're wrong."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean by THAT?!"  
  
"Well, I heard Kikyo has a younger twin sister, and she's going to transfer to this school."  
  
"Really?! I hope she's single."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
And then the boys continue their conversation...  
  
***Meanwhile...***  
  
"Miss Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Please come with me. I'm going to give you a tour of this school. By the way, I'm Miroku Atatsuki."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Please come this way."  
  
So then during the lunch period, Miroku gave Kagome a tour of the school...  
  
***  
  
"Hey, everyone! Come and look!"  
  
"Eh? What is it?"  
  
"I think it's Kikyo's younger twin sister!"  
  
"My, isn't she such a beauty?"  
  
"Yeah. And I assume she's prettier than Kikyo!"  
  
"Hmmm...I wish she'll go out with me..."  
  
"Yeah. Dream on. There's not gonna be a chance for us."  
  
Anyway...everyone stared at Kagome wherever she goes. That is, until she left, feeling nervous and uneasy.  
  
***  
  
//Why was everyone staring at me? I hope this school's okay. The last thing I need is more chaos...//  
----------  
END OF PROLOGUE 


	2. Chapter 1

Opposite Twins  
  
By Sunflowerobi  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"RANMA!" Akane shouted, waiting impatiently outside the door.  
  
"Okay! Coming!" Ranma yelled, while stucking a toast to his mouth, grabbing his shoes, and heading out the door.  
  
"Finally! You should wake up earlier nowadays, you know."  
  
"Geez, I don't need to hear your lecturing everyday, do I?"  
  
"No, but you should be at least faster!"  
  
"Alright, alright. But what's the big hurry today?"  
  
"Oh, you didn't know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
Sigh. "You're really clueless."  
  
"So, what is it?" Ranma tried again.  
  
"Well, there's a new student today, and I'm anxious to meet her."  
  
"Her? Is it a girl?"  
  
"Yeah. I heard she's Kikyo's younger twin sister."  
  
"Twins?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I think her name's Kagome."  
  
"I hope she's nothing like the heartless Kikyo."  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right."  
  
And off they trudged toward the school...  
  
***  
  
Kagome entered the school yard. All eyes turned to her immediately, making Kagome sweated nervously. Suddenly, the bell rang.  
  
'Whew. Save by the bell...Uh-oh. Now where am I suppose to go?' Kagome hold up her schedule she got from yesterday. 'Oh, yeah. 1-A.'  
  
***  
  
RING~  
  
"Oh, great. We're almost late!" Ranma whined.  
  
"Just shut up and run!" Akane snapped, about to lose her temper.  
  
With fast speed, they made it to their class.  
  
[A/N: -_-|| I know, it's impossible. But, hey! This is my fanfic world, I decide what happen and what not, ne? Don't flame me for this!]  
  
***  
  
"Class, I'd like you to welcome our new student. Miss Kagome Higurashi, please come in."  
  
The door slid back, revealing a girl in the usual girl uniform. She has long black hair, gray-blue eyes, and shared similar feature with Kikyo. Kagome stood at the front of the class, smiling slightly (and nervously).  
  
Bowing, Kagome said, "Hi. My name's Kagome Higurashi. I'm Kikyo's younger twin sister. I'd like to join the archery club."  
  
"Thank you, Higurashi-san. Please take a seat next to Sango Kounji."  
  
Several groans and complains come from some of the boys in the class, but the teacher just glared at them, making some of them shut up.  
  
As Kagome walked to her seat, some of the boys whistled and winked at her, but she just ignore them all (because she's trying not to blush).  
  
"Now take out your history book and turn to page 205. Today we'll learn about Oda Nobunaga." The teacher said aloud.  
  
When Kagome was seated, Sango Kounji leaned over from her desk to whisper to Kagome. "Hey, Kagome-chan. Didn't expect you to be here." Sango smiled at Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Why're you here? Weren't you with your twin sister? Ukyo?"  
  
"Well, it's a long story if you want to hear."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"At lunch."  
  
"Sure."  
  
And with that, they turned their attentions to the forever babbling teacher.  
----------  
END OF CHAPTER 1 


	3. Chapter 2: The Conversation

Opposite Twins  
  
By Sunflowerobi  
  
Chapter 2: The Conversation  
  
  
  
"...so, uh, I think that's it." Sango Kounji finished telling Kagome Higurashi what she knows of the school and its popular (also annoying in some ways) students. Namely Ranma and his fiancees, Inuyasha and Kikyo, 'The Blue Thunder' Kuno, and not to mention the evil Naraku and his Spider Gang. Sango also told her about the weirdos chasing after Ranma Saotome.  
  
Kagome groaned after hearing what Sango said.  
  
"What's the matter, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked with concern.  
  
"I...I transferred here to escape chaos, and now...Now look what I got myself into! oh..." Kagome groaned again.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. You also have me and Kikyo, don't you?" Sango tried to comfort her friend.  
  
At the mention of Kikyo's name, Kagome visibly tensed.  
  
"What is it now?" Sango sighed.  
  
"Kikyo...You remember what Kikyo is...right?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't tell me you've forgotten!"  
  
"Well..." Sango blushed, somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"San~go~! Alright. Remember, even though we're twins, we're nothing alike."  
  
"Except the hobby of archery?"  
  
"Sango! How can you forget?!"  
  
"Well...You see, things are more complicated than I had explained them. And everyday, there's something strange and weird going on...It's far from what's going on back home..."  
  
"Alright. Also remember that archery is the tradition of my family."  
  
"K. I think I'll remember starting from-" Sango looked at her wrist-watch. "-now."  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Remember the tradition?"  
  
"Oh, that I remember very well. Never tell others what we had talked about, ne?"  
  
"Yup. This also."  
  
"Eh? Wh- Okay." Sango agreed, somewhat hesitantly.  
  
"Thank you, Sango-chan! You're da best!"  
----------  
END OF CHAPTER 2: THE CONVERSATION 


	4. Chapter 3

Opposite Twins  
  
By Sunflowerobi  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Kagome followed Sango when the lunch bell stroke.  
  
"Okay. We are here." Sango announced when she sat down on a rock in a clearing surrounded by trees.  
  
Kagome remained standing while she looked around and surveyed the area. "Wow..."  
  
"Hm-mm." Sango said absentmindly. "Later you'll meet my 'friends' when they arrive. You know, the popular group."  
  
"Huh? You are with the populars?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Remember my twin sister, Ukyo?" at Kagome's nod, Sango continues. "Well, she's actually one of Ranma Saotome's fiancees." Sango snorted at the words.  
  
"Woah...but..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"But...will Kikyo be here?"  
  
"Oh...THAT. Don't worry. In everyone's eyes, we all know that although Kikyo is beautiful, she's also cold hearted, exclude when she's around Inuyasha. We only let her be in our group is because she's Inuyasha's 'girlfriend'. And we can't let Inuyasha out of our group is because he's Ranma's 'cousin'. She doesn't hang out with us much, except maybe Inuyasha, her 'boyfriend'."  
  
"Um...okay." Kagome said uncertainly. 'Things sure are confusing around here,' she thought.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome-chan. You'll get it soon enough." Sango reassured her.  
  
*Silence.*  
  
"Hey, Sango-chan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
Sango sweatdropped, looking quite nervous. "Um...I'm sure they're heading this way now. In fact, I think that they will be here in a matter of seconds."  
  
"Seconds?!"  
  
"You'll see." Sango smirked, making Kagome feeling rather nervous and uneasy.  
  
Soon, in fact, just a couple of 'seconds', as Sango said, they heard yelling coming to their directions.  
  
"Ranma, you jerk!"  
  
"Nyah, nyah!"  
  
"Ranma darling!"  
  
"Ran-chan!"  
  
...and more voices could be heard...  
  
Both Kagome and Sango sweatdropped.  
  
"Is that...?"  
  
"Y-yeah..."  
  
Soon, the voices seem to be getting nearer, and both girls waited for their arrivals...and waited...and waited...Then suddenly, a boy with long silver white hair flew into the clearing, then crashed down to the mother earth, just right in front of Kagome.  
  
Stooping down, Kagome peered at the boy curiously. "Hey...are you okay?"  
  
With lightning reflexes, the boy jumped up in a fighting stance, looking ferocious and alarmed.  
  
He glared at Kagome, then growled. "Who in the seven HELLS are you?!"  
----------  
END OF CHAPTER 3 


	5. Chapter 4: Meet Everyone!

Standard Disclaimer Apply  
  
  
***scene change***  
"speech"  
//thoughts//  
  
  
***previously***  
A boy with long silver white hair glared at Kagome and growled, "Who in the seven HELLS are you?!"  
  
Opposite Twins  
By Sunflowerobi  
Chapter 4: Meet Everyone!!  
  
"Wha-?" Kagome took a step back as she was startled by the rude question.  
  
"Shut up, stupid b-" The boy was going to continue when-  
  
"YOU shut up, Inuyasha!" Sango stepped up from behind Kagome.  
  
"S-sango?? What are you doing with this dumb b-" Inuyasha was SO confused as to why one of his friend would consider to even talk to a stupid wench like tha...that idiotic girl.  
  
"I said, 'SHUT UP, INUYASHA!!'" Sango screamed with full force, which made Inuyasha winced and covering his poor little ears.  
  
Sango was furious; and she was just about to yell again at the poor little inu when people came out from behind trees and bushes.  
  
"Hello, imouto-chan. What's going on here??" A girl that look oddly similar to Sango, whom Kagome presumed to be Sango's older sister, Ukyo, asked.  
  
"Hi, Sango. How've you been doing?" A black hair pitailed boy in chinese clothes greeted.  
  
"Ranma Shampoo's husband!!" A busty purple hair girl latched herself on to the pigtailed boy like a leech, whom the latter one tried to pry off.  
  
"Ranma Saotome!! Prepare to die for taking my dear Shampoo away from me...!!" Another boy with long hair and chinese clothes yelled at one of the trees. "...my, you sure had grown...BUT THAT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE!! I'LL DEFEAT YOU ONE WAY OR ANOTHER-!!" He was cut off by a kick to the head from the pigtailed boy, whom Kagome had learned to be Ranma, and the purple hair chinese girl, whom she thinks is Shampoo.  
  
"Just WHO or WHAT are you talking to?!" Said an irritated Ranma.  
  
"Stupid Mousse. Go away. Stop bother Shampoo." Shampoo-girl crossed her arms before her chest, huffing and puffing at the 'stupid Mousse'.  
  
"...guh..." was the only reply they got from the near-sighted Mousse.  
  
Some twigs started to fall down on them all, and a yell could be heard. "Ranma! Prepare to die!"  
  
*sigh* "This is getting old..." Ranma sighed, but jumped away immediately from his original spot on top of Mousse.  
  
*whack* Whatever fell down from the tree hit the poor tatter of Mousse on the ground.  
  
*cough* *cough* *hack* *hack*  
  
Everyone coughed and hacked [is that a word?] as the smoke cleared. A shadowy figure with traveling clothes kneeled on the ground with a fist on the unconcious form of Mousse.  
  
//Damn!! I thought I got 'im!//  
  
"Oh, Ryoga!! You're here!!" A girl who had been standing on the side piped up.  
  
"A-a-a-a-aka-kane..." Ryoga's face was flushed red.  
  
Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a red head pigtailed girl that looked familiar to Ranma with white nurse uniform appeared, pushing Akane to the side. "Go!! GO!! Stand out of his sight or you'll sure give him a heart attack!"  
  
"wha-wha-wha-..." The so-called Akane girl was startled. "HEY!! Stop it, Ranma!!"  
  
"Huh? Ranma?" Kagome now was SO confused at all the chaos, and here's something...weird; TWO Ranma's?! One male and the other FEMALE?! How's that possible?  
  
"HA! I knew you are a stupid dumb wen- AH!" Inuyasha smirked, but stopped when he felt pain on his toes. He turned to the side to find Sango sending him death glares. He had saw that glare sometime before... Oh, YES! It was when that lecherous houshi had gone too far, and Sango had messed him up REALLY bad. Sango had send him death glares -glares full of hatred- before she had done that to him, though that absent-minded @$$ had never noticed it at all. But, HE, the brilliant minded Inuyasha, will not be meet the same fate like his friend. Yes, he will keep quiet for the sake of his -er- health.  
  
The three of them watched as the battle continued.  
  
"ENOUGH!" A strong, masculine voice yelled. Immediately, the bratty warriors stopped all their fights and looked at the new comer.  
  
Kagome looked up.  
  
There stood three figures, all males. All three of them looked more mature than the rest, though two of them looked cold and bored.  
  
"M-miroku." Suddenly, the stern speaker's face lightened when he saw Sango.  
  
He trotted up happily to Sango. "My, Sango, you're getting prettier everyday." Miroku, who was the stern speaker just a minute ago, now flashed Sango a charming smile. [HAHAHA!! I can't stop laughing!! HAHAHA!!]  
  
*Slap, Slap*  
  
Miroku hold both his injured cheeks with tenderness. "...and you are getting more violent each day."  
  
*pop*  
  
"Not such a good compliment, Houshi." Inuyasha warned before he broke into a grin.  
  
"YOU STUPID, PERVERTED, IDIOTIC HOUSHI!! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!" Sango's vein popped, because her anger was to the limit, as she booted the 'stupid, perverted, idiotic houshi' into the bright blue sky. Not enough, she turned toward her chaotic friends [meaning everyone beside the other two new comers and Kagome]. Her chaotic friends cringed, afraid of what Sango might do, because this is the first time they had seen her this mad. But to their surprise, Sango's angry face dropped to a sad one. "All of you, please, restrain yourself. I want my best friend, Kagome Higurashi, here, has the best day of her life...Come on, Kagome." Sadly, Sango trudged from the clearing with her lunch.  
  
Kagome nodded and started to follow her best friend out of the clearing, but stopped before leaving completely. She turned around, smiled sadly, and waved good-bye to all of them. Following energetically yet again, Kagome called to her friend. "Wait up, Sango-chan!"  
  
*whoosh*  
  
A sudden chilly breeze went past the clearing.  
  
"Did she-" Ranma began in a feeble voice. "Did she just said her best friend is Kagome Higurashi?"  
----------  
END OF CHAPTER 4: MEET EVERYONE!! 


	6. Chapter 5: OSUWARI! SIT!

A/N: writer's block is back...sorry if this chapter sucks...  
  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
  
  
"Wait up, Sango-chan!!" Long black hair flew behind the girl as she ran to her long lost friend.  
  
Hesitantly, Sango turned around, waiting for her best friend to catch up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she peered into her friend's misty eyes.  
  
"..." Sango bit her lower lip and said nothing. Then, suddenly, Sango burst into tears on Kagome's shoulder. "Oh, Kagome-chan! I -I don't know what to do!!"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome watched her friend in utter confusion.  
  
For a while, Sango just sobbed into Kagome's shoulder, unable to reply to any of Kagome's confused question.  
  
"I...I am sorry, Kagome-chan... I'm...just frustrated... Come, let us go find ourselves a spot for lunch..." Sango started to wander off.  
  
"...alright..." Not wanting to push it or sadden her friend, Kagome began to unwillingly trotted after Sango.  
  
  
Opposite Twins  
By Sunflowerobi  
Chapter 5: OSUWARI! / SIT!  
  
"Alright, class... SETTLE DOWN!!" Even the most patient teacher would have reached his or her limit. This class is certainly an...interesting class. Or chaotic, if you look at it in the 'normal' people's point of view.  
  
The classroom was a wreck, no thanks to the Nerima 'freaks'. Those hyper ones had took up yet another battle, and an indoor one no less. The 'normal' students stand in the corner, not wanting to get in the way of the battle and getting themselves injured. Desks and chairs on the ground, mostly overturned. Some smashed rocks and pebbles piled in the center of the room. Broken objects lied on the ground lifelessly. Certainly a wreck.  
  
"You...Saotome...BOTH of you...You'll have a big bill to pay...and a U in behavior!" [U for undersatisfactory] The teacher hissed venomously.  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
The two Saotome cousins snorted in response.  
  
//That did it.// Their teacher decided with his teeth clenched.  
  
"I'll give you something horrible...you just wait and SEE!" Stumbling a bit, the furious teacher stormed out of the room.  
  
***About 30 minutes later...***  
  
With helps from their classmates, Inuyasha and Ranma tried to put everything back to what it originally was like.  
  
Just right after they had settle down, an old woman in her late fifties came in.  
  
"Who are you, babaa?" Inuyasha inquired rudely, a bored look on his face.  
  
"I'm surprised you don't know me..." The old woman raised her eyebrows at him in reply.  
  
"Feh!-" Right about the time when Inuyasha was going to respond, the door clicked and was opened. In came the new girl, Kagome Higurashi.  
  
Excited voices of both boys and girls started to rumble.  
  
"Quiet, class." The old woman commanded the class for silence, and turned to the new comer. "Yes? Miss...?"  
  
"Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi."  
  
The old woman nodded. "Alright, Higurashi-san. What do you have for us?"  
  
"um...I'm suppose to give this file to the teacher of 1-F. Are you...?"  
  
"No, but I'm the substitute for now, Kaede Kobayashi." Kaede grabbed the file from Kagome's hand. "Thank you, Higura-" She was rudely interrupted by a certain someone.  
  
"Oh, cut all the crap. Just leave." Inuyasha, annoyed that he was not the center of attention and at the presence of Kagome, growled.  
  
"...indeed, indeed. I see why a patient person like Hanada-san can't even stand you." Reaching into one of her big, deep pockets, Kaede pulled out a necklace of beads. She muttered a few things under her breath, which made the beads light up, and threw the necklace of beads through the air at Inuyasha.  
  
Like magic, the necklace lands around Inuyasha's neck perfectly.  
  
"What the F***?!" Inuyasha tried to get the necklace off him, with no success.  
  
"It's no use Inuyasha." Kaede sighed, then turned to Kagome. "Kagome-sama, please say a subdue word."  
  
"EH?!" Kagome was shocked by the way Kaede addressed her.  
  
Kaede sighed. "Don't you know? Don't you know the miko power within you? As well as Kikyo-sama?"  
  
"EH~?!" Still shocked, Kagome found herself lost at the power of speaking anything except the word 'eh'.  
  
"Any subdue words. Just hurry."  
  
"But...But I don't-"  
  
"HURRY!"  
  
"-alright...um...OSUWARI! [SIT!]"  
  
*thump* Immediately, Inuyasha kissed the dear ground.  
  
Several girls giggled at the silliness of his posture.  
  
//Heh...This is FUN!!// Kagome thought as she stared at the boy on the ground.  
  
----------  
END OF CHAPTER 5: OSUWARI! / SIT!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: So sorry this is short, but I am currently hitting a writer's block, with lots of homework and projects on the side...REVIEW ONEGAI!! 


	7. Chapter 6: Sango's Sorrow :: Kikyo Found...

A/N: nothing better to do than homework, so I decided to go on with this, though I'm still in a sticky goo of writer's block...  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
  
Opposite Twins  
By Sunflowerobi  
Chapter 6: Sango's Sorrow / Kikyo Found Out...  
  
  
*RRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGG~~!!*  
  
The bell announcing the end of day for school rang across the school campus.  
  
"-and that's it. Have a nice evening, class." The substitute, Kaede Kobayashi, gathering her stuff, announced aloud to the class of 1-F.  
  
Students gathered their things then began to file out of the room in groups of friends.  
  
"Hey!! Babaa!! Take this thing offa me!!" A 'very' rude voice called out to the leaving substitute.  
  
Kaede stopped and turned around to face the owner of the rude voice, Inuyasha. "I can't, Inuyasha. It's up to...Kagome-sama." She replied calmly, then walked out of the room, leaving Inuyasha standing in there with his gang.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha! Or are you gonna stand there all day?!" An irritated voice came from behind Inuyasha.  
  
*sigh* "I'm coming..." Inuyasha shoved everything into his bag, then walked out the door after his cousin and friends.  
  
***  
  
Sango walked out of classroom 1-C and to classroom 1-A. She peered in from one of the opened window.  
  
//woah...all smarty-pants people in here...// Sango thought with a tid bit of jealousy. //...smarty-pants Kagome...//  
  
Soon, she saw her friend walking out of the classroom in a daze.  
  
"Hey, what's up?!" Sango chirped as happily as she could, despite the mood she was in, when she walked up to Kagome.  
  
"Huh?! Oh...n-nothing..." Startled out of her dazed state, Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Say, Kagome-chan..." Sango began, fumbling around with her fingers nervously.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"um...I think we'll talk about it in the school yard..."  
  
"...alright." Following her friend once again that day, Kagome walked out of the school building after Sango.  
  
*whoosh~*  
  
A slightly chilly breeze passed them at the same time the heavy cloak of silence did.  
  
Suddenly frightened of the silence, Kagome decided to start the talk they must have by herself. "ano...what is it that you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Still silence. No reply. Nothing at all.  
  
"Sango-chan?!" Kagome peered at her friend, to find something she thought she'll never see in Sango's eyes - tears. Trickles of tears streamed down Sango's face. They shine in the warm sunlight; they cause damage in Kagome's heart -it hurts her to see her friend crying. "wh-what's wrong, Sango-chan? Come on!! Don't cry!! Tell me about it!!" Frantically, Kagome tried to comfort her friend -in vain.  
  
"G-gomen ne, K-Kagome-chan... I'm s-sorry I'm crying...but, p-please...I have a favor to ask of you...can I?"  
  
"S-sure!! Of course, Sango-chan!"  
  
"I...I haven't told any one about this...yet... but, Kohaku, my little brother, is in the hospital...in special care...in coma... E-even Ukyo-neechan doesn't know of this... I desperately want to visit Kohaku-chan...b-but...I'm scared, Kagome-chan!! C-can you...p-please come...w-w-with m-me...??" Sango raised her head, enabling Kagome to see hopes flashing in Sango's eyes.  
  
Not wanting to dissappoint her friend in any way, Kagome went with Sango to visit Kohaku in the white terror -known as the hospital.  
  
***...at the "White Terror"...***  
  
*gasp*  
  
Kagome sharply sucked in some air at the scene before her.  
  
Yes, it's true that Kohaku looks peaceful and all, but...all those medicines and ir pumping into him... You can almost say it's horribly terrifying.  
  
"S-sango-ch-chan..." Kagome began, not bothering to move her eyes from the 'peaceful' figure on the white hospital bed.  
  
"ssh..." Sango whispered in a sort of reply, though not directed to Kagome, as she moved closer to her otoutou. "ssh..."  
  
If Kagome had look into Sango's eyes at that moment, she would have see that it's glazed over -like some sort of strange magic.  
  
After a period of silence, Sango began to talk to the unconscious Kohaku about her life so far -her worries, her sorrows, her happiness, and, how she missed him and want him to become unconscious as fast as he can. Kagome stood behind near the door, like a shadow that's always around.  
  
Silent murmurs throughout the hospital can be hear as nurses travel down the hall in a business like manner.  
  
It is certainly a peaceful day like every other one...isn't it?  
  
***Somewhere In Nerima...***  
  
"Damn it! Where's that b****?!" Inuyasha cursed as he and his cousin walked down the street with their other friends. Kikyo, Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse, and, surprisingly, Ryoga, were all present.  
  
"Oh, come off it, Inuyasha! You complain too much! Besides, she's not around here to activate the curse!" Ranma retorted, bored to extreme of his cousin's endless complaints.  
  
"SHE?! CURSE?! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! TELL ME!! TELL ME!!" The hysterical girl known as Kikyo screeched at the top of her lungs.  
  
"ow! ow! ow! For god's sake, Kikyo!! DON'T YELL!! My ears hurt, ya know?!"  
  
"I know, I know. Just 'tell' me and I'll stop 'screeching'." Oh, dear lord, Kikyo's smile is as fake as counterfeits.  
  
Inside, everyone except the two 'lovebirds' blanched.  
  
"All right." Inuyasha announced as he jumped down from the fence he was walking on. "Some girl named Kagome Higurashi or whatever put a curse on me..."  
  
"KAGOME?!" Breaking her promise, Kikyo 'screeched' again.  
  
"OW!! HEY, YOU 'PROMISED' YOU WON'T SCREECH AGAIN!!" Heh, heh. Good luck, Kikyo, Inuyasha's mad~.  
  
"I DON'T 'CARE'!! DID YOU JUST SAID KAGOME HIGURASHI?!" My, my. Kikyo's in a angry mood, too. Good luck, Inuyasha?  
  
"YES I DID!! NOW SHUT UP AND STOP SCREECHING!!" Inuyasha screamed back. Watch the angry aura goes.  
  
Suddenly, everything around Kikyo felt...chilly...freezing...even Inuyasha was taken back by the change of the, um, weather. And as suddenly as the 'weather' changed, a sudden hysterical 'kukuku' can be heard.  
  
"...kukuku..."  
  
//Just wait and see, Kagome...I'll get my revenge...yet...Just wait and see...// Kikyo's expression is as blank as a piece of white paper, but deep inside, a plan of evilness was in the process of being formed...  
  
----------  
END OF CHAPTER 6: SANGO'S SORROW / KIKYO FOUND OUT...  
  
obi: alright...really, I TRIED DESPERATELY to make my chapters longer, but I'm just NOT that type of author. Say, what CAN I DO?? ...um...does anybody want me to do replies to my reviews?? does anybody? I will if some people want me to...I won't otherwise...too lazy... -.-;;; ......so lazy I can fell off asleep...--zzz *RING~~* AHHH!! Stupid alarms... anyway, just for warning...this fic is a DARK ONE!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! FEEL MY WRATH!! FEEL MY WRATH!! (for some reasons, I feel evil these days...^^;;)  
  
NOTIFY LISTS FOR UPDATES:  
Awaken  
http://sunflowerobi.notifylist.com/awaken.html  
  
Kendo Expert  
http://sunflowerobi.notifylist.com/kendo_expert.html  
  
Life Forever Changed, or is it  
http://sunflowerobi.notifylist.com/life_changed.html  
  
Opposite Twins  
http://sunflowerobi.notifylist.com/op_twins.html  
  
Reunion  
http://sunflowerobi.notifylist.com/reunion.html 


End file.
